Traditional valances consist of a generally box-like structure defined by generally vertical front and side members. The members may comprise fabric, often in a pleated arrangement, engaged to a frame or may alternatively be assembled from rigid generally planar panels. Valances of this latter type are referred to herein as "rigid panel valances". The aesthetic appeal of rigid panel valances may be enhanced by the use of lengths of window blind vanes or the like being inserted into channels within the panels or otherwise retained by the structure. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,383,508 (Pavlica et al.), 2,888,983 (Toti) and 2,894,571 (Toti) disclose various arrangements of this type. This arrangement permits the user to change the appearance of the valance to reflect changes in decor of the house and provides a means to co-ordinate the valance with blinds or drapes.
The rigid panel members of a valance may comprise adaptations of moulding elements of the type disclosed in the present applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/685,021. This type of member is adapted to releasably retain a decorative panel insert. The insert is bowed in either a convex or concave position both for aesthetic purposes and, in the case of a relatively flexible insert, to retain the insert without sagging or inadvertent release thereof.
An aesthetic limitation of traditional valances is their use of generally vertical panels; it is desirable to provide the option of canted panels that have an appearance akin to crown mouldings or cornices. As well, it is desirable to provide corner caps that give an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the valance and that are specifically adapted for use with decorative inserts that are retained within the front and side valance panels. Traditional corner members of the type used with moulding require the abutting elements to be trimmed to precisely fit against the corner member. While it is known to use a cap element that covers the free end of moulding elements in order to eliminate the need for precise trimming, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,237 (Juntunen), this arrangement requires the cap to be glued or otherwise fixed more or less permanently to the underlying moulding and thus does not permit a decorative strip to be readily replaced.
As well, there is need for an improved mounting system that permits rigid panel valances to be readily mounted to a wall or window blind.
In light of the above, it is an object of this invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing rigid panel valance wherein the panels are canted outwardly and upwardly away from the vertical.
As well, it is an object to provide a rigid panel valance with an improved corner cap that permits the use of replaceable decorative inserts within the valance panels, with the cap easily and releasably attaching to the panels without the requirement that the inserts be precisely trimmed or glued into position.
It is a further object to provide an improved mounting system for attaching a rigid panel valance to a wall or ceiling.